originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymphia
Nymphia (Princess Nymphia) is a young mermaid princess from the upcoming composition Nymphia: Legend of the Sea. Originally from the island town of Alaria, she is the adopted daughter of King Blix of the Pacific and the Pacific's Child of the Sea. Appearance Generally, Nymphia is a lightly tan-skinned young woman with long, auburn brown hair with brown eyes. She is a rather thin build In her human form she is often seen wearing an aqua blue peasant frock with a multi-tiered aqua and dusky rose skirt that hits just above her ankles. The bodice is rouched along the neckline and has very thin, almost see-through sleeves that hit almost about her elbow. Her hair is often kept long but with a small braid circling behind her head and cascading into her beach waved hair. In her mermaid form, Nymphia sports a silver abalone shell bra, a belt made of fishing net, and her signature nautilus shell pendant around her neck. Her hair is usually braided in a very thick, loose braid with a long tail on the bottom and has small shells in the shape of a headband adorning her hair. Her tail is mostly an iridescent aqua blue but the massive fluke has small traces of cream and a light salmon pink, her skin fades into nautilus patterned stripes just on her hips as they fade into the blue of her tail. She also has small sparkling scales that appear on her face when she transforms, specifically on her cheeks and advancing into her temples. Depending on the body of water she is in, as custom of all merpeople, her tail changes color. In salt water, it remains its iridescent blue and nautilus color pattern. in fresh water, the patterning mimics that of a freshwater koi with darker tones of teal, aqua, copper and red. Personality Nymphia is a bright, gentle and spirited young mermaid who is known to be quite adventurous and very passionate about the ocean and all who dwell within it. Despite her positive nature, she is quite timid and usually takes a good while to form a connection with both people and other merfolk which makes her an easy target for those who attempt to take advantage of her trusting nature. In contrast however, Nymphia can be very feisty almost to the point of stubborn if she's pestered or annoyed. She takes her responsibility as Child of the Sea very seriously, even though she herself is quite nervous about her responsibilities as the Pacific's new guardian, however she takes it in stride and does her best to live up to her father's expectations. History Origin Nymphia was once a young woman from a small, bustling fishing town known as Alaria, which was a small inlet isle off the coastline of the Pacific Ocean. Born from a loving family, she was known to be a bit of a strange child in her village, often times being the subject of much gossip amongst the villagers. Every day she would venture down to the ocean's shore in a small, hidden cove and dance to the music of the sea from the dawn to the last rays of sunset, for she had a feeling that the ocean itself was beginning to call to her. The more she danced, the more melancholy she felt in her heart as she unfortunately couldn't heed the ocean's summons. The young girl felt hopeless in her situation and viewed her tiny, fishing town as a prison surrounded by water, seeming to sink more into despair the more she visited the beach. One fateful night, when the final bells of midnight had tolled, Nymphia is summoned again by the ocean and is told to visit the cove once more. Nymphia, disbelievingly, follows the voice that summons her which leads to her hidden cove. The voice then reveals itself and transforms into a hippocampus known as Panthalassa, claiming to be the guardian spirit of the cove. He consoles the young girl and offers her a very powerful choice in gratitude for her dances. He offers her the chance to transform into a mermaid and live the life of freedom she had always dreamed of, but at the cost of her new life, she would outlive her human family and would never be able to see them again until a century had passed. She reluctantly agrees to the deal with one condition, she return home to say goodbye to her family one last time. Thalassa allows this, telling her she must return to the cove before the first rays of dawn break the next morning. She returns home briefly while her family is asleep and leaves behind a small pearl hairpin on her parent's nightstand before returning back just before the sun is about to rise. Thalassa promises her that her family will live a prosperous life in her absence and Nymphia dives off of a large cliffside into the sea. As she lands, she is reborn and then transformed into a mermaid. Thalassa motions to the young mermaid to follow him out into the open ocean, and leads her to the undersea palace of the merman king Blix of the Pacific Ocean. Once she arrives, she is immediately greeted with applause and cheers from the gathered merpeople who had been expecting her arrival. The King then makes his appearance, welcoming the dumbfounded young mermaid, blessing her with the name Nymphia and adopting her as both the Child of the Sea, as well as his new daughter. Main Story With her new identity, Nymphia is later introduced to her new sisters and is given a poor welcome from one of her new siblings, the middle child Calyssa who callously dismisses the new princess and swims away in tears. Her other five sisters reveal to her that with her newfound title she is now dubbed the Child of the Sea, a guardian figure who is supposed to protect and serve the seas and keep it's treasures safe from the hands of evil beings. It is also revealed shortly after that Calyssa was supposed to be the the Child of the Sea, but was refused the title after she came of age due to her being "unfit" for the responsibility. Feeling guilty about her sister's dilemma, she offers to comfort her but Calyssa retorts harshly at Nymphia, causing her to swim away from the palace into a large, deep sea trench where she wishes to be alone. After her father's guards frantically search for the princess for days, Nymphia offers to search for the missing Calyssa alone, as it was her fault Calyssa ran away in the first place. After days of searching, she is alerted by the sound of Calyssa screaming for help. Nymphia follows the sound to find Calyssa in the arms of a monster squid. Calyssa yells at her sister, telling her that she can handle herself fine on her own, Nymphia refuses to leave Calyssa's side even after she had been so cruel to her, and attempts to fight off the giant squid, but keeps getting pummeled with each blow. Admiring Nymphia's courage, Calyssa manages to break free and the two team up together, escape the giant squid and return home to the palace. Calyssa apologizes to Nymphia for her actions and tells her father that she wanted to be the one to crown her baby sister at the coronation in two days time . Delighted, Nymphia agrees and the two embrace. The night before her ascension, Nymphia visits the surface in an attempt to clear her thoughts and to reminisce about her family. She wishes she could find a way to tell them that she is safe, thinking that they probably thought she had died. A passing pelican named Virgil offers to help the young princess by having him send a small shell with a pearl inside to her family's home in Alaria, he takes the shell and flies eastward toward the town. The princess makes the resolve to swim back home but stops as she hears the sound of music being played on a guitar. She follows the sound to a large sailing ship where she notices a young man sitting on the railing of the main deck, strumming a Spanish guitar. Mesmerized by the music, Nymphia remains close to the ship for a good couple minutes until the man hears the sound of her humming along to the song. Startled, she attempts to flee but the young man stops her by playing another song on the guitar. Entranced by the sound of the guitar, Nymphia remains by the boat and the man introduces himself as Garrett as his song comes to an end. The two chat for a little while about their own personal dreams and travels until Garret reveals his true desire. He explains to the young princess that he is on the search for seven magical artifacts known as The Seven Sea Treasures that when brought together, invoke a very powerful magic. Nymphia recognizes the story and remembers the words of her father, that only a Child of the Sea can locate the seven treasures. Seeing this as an opportunity to venture beyond the sea bordering her home, she coyly begins to strike a bargain with the young buccaneer that she can help him on his quest, but with the sole price that he give her the thrill of an adventure on the high seas as payment. Garret heartily agrees and Nymphia tells him to return to that same patch of ocean the next day once her ascension is passed. Nymphia's ascension goes off without a hitch and she's gifted a beautiful silver nautilus shell pendant as a gift from her father, telling her that she must only be able to use it when the time comes. Once the ceremony comes to an end, she slips out of the ballroom and swims back up to the surface to meet Garret. Not forgetting his end of the deal, Garrett and Nymphia meet on a small patch of land and proceeds to chart their first course. Nymphia cautiously beaches herself on the sand to get a better look at his map but abruptly begins to transform, her mermaid tail begins to change into a pair of human legs. Nymphia, panicked by her newfound transformation, begins to think that it was all a dream and tries to flee back into the ocean. Her tail quickly returns again the moment she touches the ocean. Garrett, stunned by the discovery, offers to buy Nymphia some clothing as she is completely naked when she transforms. He shrouds the young girl with his jacket and runs to the clothiers to buy her a dress befitting the journey. He returns with the dress and the two begin to set sail on their adventure after Nymphia begins vomitting off the side of the ship. After traveling a long way, Nymphia and Garret recover two of the treasures, the Sultan's Sword from the Mediterranean Sea and the Crown of Heracles from the Aegean Sea. As they begin to set sail toward their next destination, a large storm halts their course. The two continue to pace through the pounding rain until suddenly a large sailing ship blocks their path with the sound of ominous chanting on board. It is then, Blackbeard makes his presence known and offers them a chance to surrender their treasures in exchange for letting the two live. Garrett angrily refuses his offer and Blackbeard retaliates with cannon fire. The two manage to narrowly escape but in the midst of the scuffle, Garret is knocked overboard. Nymphia, in a panic, dives into the ocean to rescue him and gives him oxygen by kissing him on the lips. The two quickly pull into a port town on the Isle of Wight and are offered help by a young woman named Cecily and her father who nurse the injured Garret back to health. Before they depart, Cecily offers the two information on a shortcut that can lead them to the Atlantic Ocean quicker. Garret and Nymphia argue about the incident, telling her that she shouldn't have abandoned the ship to save him. Nymphia, insulted, retorts back that he would have died if not for her. The two remain silent as they approach the entrance to the Atlantic Kingdom where Calyssa greets her. Nymphia explains their situation as Blackbeard now knows of their plan and hopes to steal the treasures first. Calyssa is shocked at the discovery but promises to alert the other kingdoms in case Blackbeard would strike again. Calyssa, reluctantly, parts with the Mirror of the Oracle which contains the power to answer any three questions every one hundred years. Nymphia promises to keep the mirror safe and swims back to the ship. To seek out the next treasure, the two set sail for the Carribbean Sea and begin to hike through a dense jungle to find the hidden cenote where the Caribbean Sea Kingdom is hidden. Exhausted from the hike, Nymphia and Garrett decide to set up camp and eventually make amends by dancing with each other by the fireside. The two continue to talk until Garret decides that they must rest. The next morning, Nymphia and Garret are awoken by the smell of burning foliage. Quickly, they make their way through the jungles as suddenly they happen upon the sound of distressed wailing from the center of the cenote. It is Nymphia's older sister Hyperia, weeping hysterically that the Heart of Quetzalcoatl (the treasure of the Caribbean) had been stolen by Blackbeard and his crew and the entire cenote had been tarnished. Garrett, seeing the damage, promises the distressed mermaid that they will retrieve the treasure back and return it safely. Over time, the two continue traveling and doing what they can to keep Blackbeard off their tail. They accomplish a few personal errands to reconcile with the events of their pasts ( Garrett reuniting with his brother Samuel and Nymphia rescuing her human family and apologizing to them for running away). The two friends have an almost dangerous run in with Garrett's old guardian, Captain Mangani of the Dark Order. He double crosses the pair telling them that they were hired by Blackbeard in order to kill Garrett and seize control of the treasures they already have. The two are trapped and confronted by Blackbeard and his crew. Overcome with guilt and regret, Mangani throws Garrett and Nymphia into a rowboat and fights off the evil Captain himself to serve as a distraction. Nymphia and Garrett narrowly escape as Mangani sacrifices himself by blowing up the ship in order to take Blackbeard down. During their treck to the Arctic Ocean, the group finds a new travel companion named Captain Polyphemus who helps them in their quest. As the two reach the final kingdom, they arrive to the Arctic Ocean to see the kingdom ravaged and in shambles. They silently watch in horror of the scene before them as the second youngest of Nymphia's sisters, Invernia, is gravely wounded and left to die on an iceberg. Nymphia attempts to use her magic to heal her sister, but fails as Invernia, hands her the final treasure. The Eye of Borealis. With her dying breath, she tells Nymphia and Garret of Blackbeard's plan to attack the Pacific in hopes of finding the final piece. Before Invernia can reveal anything on the treasure's whereabouts, she collapses and dies in Nymphia's arms. With the resolve to return to the Pacific, the trio make plans to turn around and head back but are stopped short after Blackbeard's first mate Nicholas Highwind is discovered unconscious on a piece of driftwood. The three interrogate him and make plans to sneak on board Blackbeard's ship to reclaim the other three treasures that were stolen. Nicholas, reluctantly agrees to help and manages to sneak the three on board in disguise. Garret disguises himself as a cabin boy, Polyphemus disguises himself as the cook and Nymphia crossdresses as a male guard to get on board. Once they find the treasures, Nicholas betrays the trio and surrounds them with rifles. Blackbeard appears Enraged at the sight of Blackbeard, Nymphia lifts her disguise and tries to escape. The pirates begin a small battle, and in the scuffle, Nymphia's pendant begins acting strange. Her pendant begins to glow, shielding her from the oncoming slashes and knocking back some of the pirates. Garrett is dumbfounded by the strange happening and she summons Panthalassa in order to help them escape, empty handed. Garrett suddenly realizes that Nymphia's pendant is the final treasure that Blackbeard seeks and that Blackbeard's next mission is to seize control of the sea. The three chart a course straight to the Pacific. The battle begins on the front lines of the Pacific. Blackbeard brings an armada to fight against the army of merfolk in the Pacific. King Blix and Nymphia's remaining sisters are ordered to return to their kingdoms to ensure their safety. Nymphia, Garret and Polyphemus arrive as the battle is raging on and offer to help. Thalassa gives them a ride to Blackbeard's ship as the trio fights off the barrage of pirates. Garrett pins Blackbeard into a duel as Polyphemus stalls the blockade. The two fight until Garrett is pinned to the ground of the ship. Before Blackbeard can kill him, Nymphia attempts to stall him. Blackbeard attempts to taunt her about the death of her sister, telling her how easy that Invernia died so quickly. Enraged and cosumed with vengeance, Nymphia's pendant activates and awakens her true power. As water swirls around her, Nymphia dances as the seas begin to churn into a deadly whirlpool. Just as she's about to deal the final blow, Nymphia is shot by Highwind, thus interrupting the spell and sent plummeting to the ship. Garrett catches her and Blackbeard laughs in triumph, thinking he has won. In the midst of his triumph, a wounded Nymphia's necklace summons the other treasures to her side. She tells Garret to take them and activate their magical power. Garrett nods in agreement and places his hand on Nymphia's pendant. The treasure's power instantly makes the entire sea glow a bright blue as the waves come forth in a deadly storm. As if magically willed by the treasures themselves, Nymphia begins to sing as the churning waters begin to get stronger. Blackbeard is swallowed up by the intense waves and pushed to the bottom of the sea to drown as the crew, blinded by the intense light drop their weapons. King Blix smiles as the sea begins to glow, the sea life below begin to recover as new life seems to flourish beneath the sea kingdom. The glowing sea is a magical sign of hope, signifying the restoration of balance to the sea kingdom. Blix appears before the two as the battle ends and offers his sincere thanks. He congratulates Garrett and decrees him welcome in the sea kingdoms at any time he wishes. Nymphia and a stern Blix, reconcile and the merfolk army sends up a happy cheer. Later on the docks of a nearby town, Nymphia and Garrett reflect on their adventures together and wonder what comes next. Garrett tells her that the adventure they had shared had inspired him to live in the moment and continue searching for whatever the horizon may lead him to next. The merfolk and human race still have a long way to go before peace can be accomplished, but Nymphia vows to work hard to meet that wish. Before the two part ways, Nymphia begins to confess to Garrett about her feelings towards him, which he politely refuses. He explains that he isn't ready to settle down and though he does return an affection of her, wants to explore the sea and live his life to the fullest, which Nymphia happily accepts. Nymphia extends a hand, but Garrett pulls Nymphia into a tearful embrace, vowing that one day in another time and in the mids of another adventure that they will meet again. The story ends as Garrett sails off into the horizon on a new ship with a new crew as Nymphia, in her mermaid form, excitedly frolicks in the wake of his ship as they return to the sea together. Epilogue Relationships Garret Garret and Nymphia's relationship at the start of their adventure does begin a bit off putting, with Nymphia always nitpicking at his lack of manners around a princess and Garrett constantly telling her not to play with anything on board the ship. They do eventually form a strong albeit strange friendship with each other which eventually blossoms into an almost "flirtationship." Nymphia and Garret have saved each other numerous times, have butted heads with each other, and have a very strong support of each other, helping each other in their own personal struggles ( i.e. Helping Garret reunite with his brother and helping Nymphia save and properly apologize her human family). It is also shown that Garret does feel a certain level of attachment to her as his traveling partner and does have a bit of a jealous streak, seen during ''The Waterlogged Captain ''when Captain Polyphemus tries to win her affections and eventually get her to travel alongside him and leave Garrett behind. However the two are very much great friends and Nymphia herself eventually develops feelings for him. She does confess her feelings at the end of their voyage together, however he politely refuses her, saying that he's bound to adventuring the seas. Though he does care for her as a friend, he still has many adventures ahead of him, which Nymphia accepts with a smile before they eventually part ways. Prince Thor of Valhalla Nymphia's husband to be. Nymphia and Thor first meet in the story's epilogue after she has fled to the North from the Pacific Kingdom in times of war. She is found in her human form floating on an iceberg by Thor and his personal guard Brodir when they venture out sailing one night and quickly return to his castle. Thor becomes immediately smitten with the young princess and Nymphia at the start, seemed initially frightened by him as first as he seldom spoke. The two eventually form a strong friendship with each other as he shows her about the castle and the borders of the kingdom and eventually the two share a romantic waltz together at Thor's coming of age banquet. The two have a definite chemistry with each other and often times throw romantic hints at each other throughout the course of the story. When Nymphia eventually reveals herself as a mermaid to him, Thor immediately reassures her telling her that no matter what creature she was, he would never cease to love her. The two have some adventures together during her time in the North and eventually the pair end up getting married in the final chapter of the epilogue. King Blix of the Pacific Nymphia's loving yet stern adopted father. Nymphia and Blix have a very strong connection even though at the start of the story, Nymphia grows quite overwhelmed by her father's presence during the first couple phases of the story, to the point where she is almost afraid of him. However, Nymphia begins to lower her defenses and eventually accepts him as her true father. Blix eventually becomes rather enraged with Nymphia when she mysteriously disappears, but reconciles with him after she warns him of the coming danger. Captain Polyphemus Nymphia and Garett's traveling companion during a few of the later chapters of the story. At the start, Captain Polyphemus felt a sense of admiration for the young mermaid after saving his life when he could have drowned. During their travels, he began to grow quite affectionate toward her often attempting to charm her with stories and flirting with her at every opportunity. Nymphia admires Polyphemus as a traveler and loves to hear the stories of his great adventures, though she is completely oblivious to him possessing feelings for her. When Polyphemus finally confesses and offers her to travel alongside him, she is rather shocked at first and isn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Eventually she politely rejects him and gives him her coral bracelet as well as a farewell kiss as a parting gift. He's mentioned by her near the end of the epilogue saying that she was happy that Polyphemus was re-united with his wife and son. Powers and Abilities While mermaids do possess magic, they are not allowed to use it unless they are in dire need. As a mermaid, Nymphia retains some of the magical qualities of mer people including casting/countering spells with her captivating singing voice, being able to talk to marine life, transmitting the ability for humans to breath underwater (with an hour time limit), transformation between both human and mermaid forms and an minimal degree of aquakinesis (the power to manipulate water). Due to her status as Child of the Sea, Nymphia carries an awareness for magical objects which can locate whenever one of the treasures of the Seven Seas is in close proximity. Most of Nymphia's magical powers are manifested inside of her necklace, which is the final treasure of the Seven Seas. With the Heart of Poseidon, Nymphia also gains the power to both heal and dispel any form of dark magic (including curses and enchantments). While the necklace is activated, she grows a heightened sensitivity and can actively sense and ward off intense forces of dark magic. She can also use the Heart of Poseidon to summon Panthalassa, her hippocampus spirit companion, if she is in need of his help. However the Heart of Poseidon has a three use limit and ends up depleting it's power completely by the end of the story. Category:Female Category:Princess